internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2362
v | test_number = 2362 | date = 12,13,14,15,16 September 2019 (5-day match) | venue = Kennington Oval, London | toss = Australia, elected to field first | result = England won by 135 runs | man_of_the_match = Jofra Archer | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena & Marais Erasmus | last_test = Test No.2361 | next_test = Test No.2363 |}} England 294 (Buttler 70, Root 57, Marsh 5-46) and 329 (Denly 94, Stokes 67, Lyon 4-69) beat Australia 225 (Smith 80, Archer 6-62) and 263 (Wade 117, Leach 4-49, Broad 4-62) by 135 runs For the first time since 1972 there was a drawn Ashes series as England prevailed by a convincing 135 runs at The Oval with Stuart Broad and Jack Leach taking four wickets apiece alongside two for Joe Root who enjoyed a good day as captain. Matthew Wade struck a fantastic century, which included a compelling duel with Jofra Archer, but England shifted Steven Smith for 23 and Wade could not find anyone to stay with him long enough to bring the target within sight. After what happened at Headingley just a few weeks ago - and because Australia have the best since Bradman - even with a target of 399 it didn't quite feel like a foregone conclusion when the chase started early on the fourth day. However, with Broad continuing his stranglehold over Australia's openers - getting David Warner for the seventh time in the series - and returning to have Smith caught at leg gully (and plan 774-runs in the making) it was 85 for 4 with the feeling the end could come swiftly. Wade then added stands of 63 with Mitchell Marsh, 52 with Tim Paine and 44 with Pat Cummins, each time England nabbing the breakthrough before things got troublesome. He and Archer went toe-to-toe during an hour of thrilling cricket after tea - Archer touching 95mph but staying wicketless during an eight-over spell - with Wade reaching his hundred from 147 balls before being stumped off Root which heralded the end. On a day where he saw plans come together, Root had the satisfaction of taking the final catch with a brilliant snare at midwicket. Broad made the early moves with the new ball as he has done so often during the series. A beauty extracted Marcus Harris' off stump (of course from around the wicket) and then had a skittish Warner sparring outside off to third slip where Rory Burns was again very sharp. The first of those wickets made him the only England bowler to take 20 wickets in four-Ashes series and the Warner scalp put him in a small club of those to remove a batsman seven times in a series. Getting through the top two has not been a problem for England (today's stand of 18 was Australia's best of the series) but the third-wicket stand has caused more difficulties. Therefore, Leach's first incision, shortly before lunch, was key when he lured Marnus Labuschagne down the pitch, beat him with spin and Jonny Bairstow completed a slick stumping. It was six overs after the break, though, when England celebrated the wicket they surely presumed would secure victory. England have gone with a leg-side heavy field plenty of times during the series but Smith has endlessly found the gaps. This time, when he went to flick Broad off his hip, he didn't quite keep it down and Ben Stokes took a superb diving catch. Smith walked off to a fully deserved standing ovation, any lingering boos drowned out by loud applause. A personal mission accomplished. Australia made England work hard for the rest of their success but in a theme of the series starts were not converted. Marsh, who was given a life on 6 when caught at slip off Chris Woakes' first Test no-ball, turned Root lazily straight to short leg and Paine was pinned lbw by Leach from a delivery that just pitched on leg stump. Kumar Dharmasena took an age to raise his finger; England were relieved he did as they had spurned their two reviews. Around this, Wade dominated with a very fine innings. He had been positive from the start, driving strongly and picking off anything straight through the leg side, but the highlight was when Archer revved things up after tea against a player who has got under England's skin throughout the series. A top-edge six seemed to really get Archer's juices flowing. There was very little pitched in Wade's half - and when there was a full delivery, Wade generally pounced - and he took a stinging blow on the shoulder. Words were exchanged but Archer also responded with an extended starring contest. Archer survived and Wade spent 14 balls moving from 96 to his century when he worked Broad into the leg side. In the next over from Root, Bairstow missed a tough stumping and next ball Stokes missed a high, fast edge at slip to just suggest that the mood was with Wade as Cummins blocked effectively alongside him. However, Broad then found Cummins' edge with a full delivery and could have had a five-wicket haul if there had been a second slip to Peter Siddle. Wade had been given caught at slip, driving at Root the ball after Cummins fell, but the DRS showed bat had hit the ground. The England captain kept throwing the ball up outside off, extracting considerable turn from the rough, and eventually beat Wade as he charged down the pitch with Bairstow having plenty of time behind the stumps. With that, the match was not heading into a fifth day - which was probably a good thing for everyone - and Leach finished off the series with two wickets in two balls. Root was the catcher for both, firstly at square leg and then, with his final act of an historic, draining, dramatic and thrilling summer, plucking out Josh Hazlewood's flick at midwicket. Australia's Ashes, England's match and one heck of a season. Fall of wickets: 1-27 (Joe Denly, 8.3 ov), 2-103 (Rory Burns, 30.5 ov), 3-130 (Ben Stokes, 39.5 ov), 4-170 (Joe Root, 56.1 ov), 5-176 (Jonny Bairstow, 59.4 ov), 6-199 (Sam Curran, 63.6 ov), 7-205 (Chris Woakes, 65.5 ov), 8-226 (Jofra Archer, 70.4 ov), 9-294 (Jos Buttler, 86.1 ov), 10-294 (Jack Leach, 87.1 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-5 (David Warner, 1.5 ov), 2-14 (Marcus Harris, 5.5 ov), 3-83 (Marnus Labuschagne, 29.2 ov), 4-118 (Matthew Wade, 36.4 ov), 5-160 (Mitchell Marsh, 48.4 ov), 6-166 (Tim Paine, 53.4 ov), 7-166 (Pat Cummins, 53.5 ov), 8-187 (Steven Smith, 61.1 ov), 9-224 (Nathan Lyon, 68.1 ov), 10-225 (Peter Siddle, 68.5 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-54 (Rory Burns, 16.3 ov), 2-87 (Joe Root, 27.2 ov), 3-214 (Ben Stokes, 63.6 ov), 4-222 (Joe Denly, 66.6 ov), 5-249 (Jonny Bairstow, 72.3 ov), 6-279 (Sam Curran, 80.4 ov), 7-305 (Chris Woakes, 86.6 ov), 8-305 (Jos Buttler, 87.1 ov), 9-317 (Jofra Archer, 92.3 ov), 10-329 (Jack Leach, 95.3 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-18 (Marcus Harris, 4.6 ov), 2-29 (David Warner, 6.4 ov), 3-56 (Marnus Labuschagne, 16.3 ov), 4-85 (Steven Smith, 26.3 ov), 5-148 (Mitchell Marsh, 43.3 ov), 6-200 (Tim Paine, 55.6 ov), 7-244 (Pat Cummins, 70.6 ov), 8-260 (Matthew Wade, 75.1 ov), 9-263 (Nathan Lyon, 76.5 ov), 10-263 (Josh Hazlewood, 76.6 ov) '''Match details *Series: 5-match series drawn 2-2 *Player of the match: Jofra Archer *Players of the series: Ben Stokes & Steven Smith *TV umpire: Ruchira Palliyaguruge *Match referee: Javagal Srinath *Reserve umpire: Alex Wharf Close of play *day 1 – England 1st innings 271/8 (JC Buttler 64*, MJ Leach 10*, 82 ov) *day 2 – England 2nd innings 9/0 (RJ Burns 4*, JL Denly 1*, 4 ov) *day 3 – England 2nd innings 313/8 (JC Archer 3*, MJ Leach 5*, 91 ov) *day 4 – Australia 2nd innings 263 (77 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Over 3.3: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - RJ Burns (Upheld) *Drinks: England - 49/1 in 13.0 overs (RJ Burns 22, JE Root 13) *England: 50 runs in 13.4 overs (82 balls), Extras 0 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 78 balls (RJ Burns 23, JE Root 25, Ex 2) *Lunch: England - 86/1 in 25.0 overs (RJ Burns 42, JE Root 28) *England: 100 runs in 29.3 overs (178 balls), Extras 7 *Drinks: England - 130/2 in 39.0 overs (JE Root 42, BA Stokes 20) *JE Root: 50 off 105 balls (3 x 4) *England: 150 runs in 45.6 overs (277 balls), Extras 7 *Tea: England - 169/3 in 52.0 overs (JE Root 57, JM Bairstow 22) *Over 57.1: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JC Buttler (Struck down) *Over 59.4: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JM Bairstow (Struck down) *England: 200 runs in 64.6 overs (392 balls), Extras 11 *Drinks: England - 207/7 in 67.0 overs (JC Buttler 19, JC Archer 0) *England: 250 runs in 75.6 overs (458 balls), Extras 11 *JC Buttler: 50 off 60 balls (5 x 4, 3 x 6) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs. *End Of Day: England - 271/8 in 82.0 overs (JC Buttler 64, MJ Leach 10) Day 2 *Over 1.5: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - DA Warner (Upheld) *End Of Day: England - 9/0 in 4.0 overs (RJ Burns 4, JL Denly 1) *Over 3.6: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - RJ Burns (Upheld) *Australia: 50 runs in 17.3 overs (105 balls), Extras 0 *Lunch: Australia - 55/2 in 19.0 overs (M Labuschagne 32, SPD Smith 14) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 89 balls (M Labuschagne 35, SPD Smith 14, Ex 1) *Australia: 100 runs in 31.5 overs (191 balls), Extras 1 *Drinks: Australia - 100/3 in 32.0 overs (SPD Smith 36, MS Wade 7) *Over 32.3: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - MS Wade (Struck down) *Over 36.4: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - MS Wade (Struck down - Umpires Call) *SPD Smith: 50 off 91 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) *Tea: Australia - 147/4 in 44.0 overs (SPD Smith 59, MR Marsh 12) *Australia: 150 runs in 45.2 overs (272 balls), Extras 1 *Over 53.5: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - PJ Cummins (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 187/7 in 60.0 overs (SPD Smith 80, PM Siddle 6) *Australia: 200 runs in 63.1 overs (379 balls), Extras 8 *Innings Break: Australia - 225/10 in 68.5 overs (JR Hazlewood 1) *9th Wicket: 50 runs in 74 balls (JC Buttler 39, MJ Leach 11, Ex 1) *Innings Break: England - 294/10 in 87.1 overs (SCJ Broad 0) Day 3 *England: 50 runs in 15.5 overs (95 balls), Extras 9 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 95 balls (RJ Burns 20, JL Denly 24, Ex 9) *Drinks: England - 58/1 in 18.0 overs (JL Denly 26, JE Root 3) *Lunch: England - 88/2 in 30.0 overs (JL Denly 37, BA Stokes 0) *England: 100 runs in 36.2 overs (218 balls), Extras 10 *JL Denly: 50 off 127 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: England - 135/2 in 46.0 overs (JL Denly 54, BA Stokes 29) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 114 balls (JL Denly 17, BA Stokes 33, Ex 2) *England: 150 runs in 49.1 overs (296 balls), Extras 11 *BA Stokes: 50 off 89 balls (3 x 4, 2 x 6) *3rd Wicket: 100 runs in 184 balls (JL Denly 41, BA Stokes 55, Ex 4) *Tea: England - 193/2 in 60.0 overs (JL Denly 82, BA Stokes 57) *England: 200 runs in 62.1 overs (374 balls), Extras 13 *England: 250 runs in 72.5 overs (438 balls), Extras 18 *Drinks: England - 258/5 in 75.0 overs (JC Buttler 21, SM Curran 3) *Second new ball taken at 80.1 overs *England: 300 runs in 83.5 overs (504 balls), Extras 18 *End Of Day: England - 313/8 in 91.0 overs (JC Archer 3, MJ Leach 5) Day 4 *Over 92.3: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - JC Archer (Upheld) *Innings Break: England - 329/10 in 95.3 overs (SCJ Broad 12) *Australia 2nd innings *Australia: 50 runs in 12.3 overs (75 balls), Extras 6 *Lunch: Australia - 68/3 in 21.0 overs (SPD Smith 18, MS Wade 10) *Australia: 100 runs in 29.4 overs (178 balls), Extras 8 *Drinks: Australia - 111/4 in 34.0 overs (MS Wade 35, MR Marsh 8) *Penalty: 35.4 - Ball striking Fielding Team helmet *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 74 balls (MS Wade 27, MR Marsh 15, Ex 9) *MS Wade: 50 off 65 balls (8 x 4) *Over 44.1: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - TD Paine (Struck down) *Australia: 150 runs in 44.4 overs (269 balls), Extras 16 *Tea: Australia - 167/5 in 47.0 overs (MS Wade 60, TD Paine 10) *Over 48.6: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - MS Wade (Struck down) *Australia: 200 runs in 54.3 overs (328 balls), Extras 20 *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 66 balls (MS Wade 27, TD Paine 21, Ex 4) *Over 55.6: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - TD Paine (Struck down) *MS Wade: 100 off 147 balls (15 x 4, 1 x 6) *Over 71.1: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - HDPK Dharmasena, Batsman - MS Wade (Upheld) *Australia: 250 runs in 72.4 overs (438 balls), Extras 21 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches Category:2019 Ashes